Here Goes Nothing:
by pantheradraconis
Summary: A oneshot based on a kissing meme. Hope you enjoy it!


Here Goes Nothing

One Shot

by pantheradraconis

The whole group was there that night. Avaric had Shenshen and Pfannee leaning on either side of him as he tried to twist a cherry stem into a knot with only his tongue; the two girls enthralled with the movements of his mouth. Crope and Tibbett were attempting to balance things on Boq's head as the munchkinland boy tried to entertain Milla. Fiyero, ever the gentlemen, was getting another bottle of wine for the group to celebrate end of finals. Elphaba leaned back and watched the group through her hazy vision. How many drinks had she had? The green girl looked at the table trying to count the cups. _One, two, three, four, that one must be Boq's, five, six. Wait, six? No that can't be right, at least two of those are Galinda's. No wait, Glinda. It's going to take a while to get used to that, why'd she have to change her name? Oh right, Dr. Dillamond. _Elphaba looked down at her hands and gave a moment of silence for her beloved teacher.

Fiyero showed up with a bottle of red wine, uncorking it and pouring full glasses for everyone at the table. Elphaba began to count again. _One, two, buckle my shoe. _She giggled. Deciding that she had more than enough, Elphaba grabbed another glass in toast with all her friends and took a deep swig. Feeling the warm liquid sink into her fingers and toes, the girl allowed her thoughts to wonder. At first she thought about her classes, then about the book she read last night, then about Crope and Tibbett. _Those two are so cute together. _She thought. _I wonder if they always act like this when they're drunk. What do they act like when it's only the two of them?_

Crope, having balanced three forks, a glass, and a napkin on Boq's shoulder, had turned to whisper into Tibbett's ear. The two boys giggled at their secret and then Tibbett reached his hand up and pushed back a loose strand of hair behind Crope's ear. The two looked at each other endearingly and then went over to Fiyero, picking up a conversation about...betting on rodents?

Elphaba turned her head and caught Glinda's eye. The blond had been sitting off to the side of Milla and Boq. It was strange to see the ever bubbly one, calm and subdued. Both girls stared at one another for what seems like hours. Elphaba leaned back into her chair and gazed into those sparkling blue eyes of her roommate. _Glinda, Glinda, Glinda. It sounds different yet similar. The girl is the same, but so different from what she used to be. Loathing, that's how I used to feel about her, I loathed everything about that girl, but now, what is it? The feeling has changed. I almost admire her. Do I admire her? I supposed I do, I have no reason not to. Where is my glass? Oh boy. _Elphaba leaned close to the table trying to decipher which glass was hers. Looking up across the table, she found Fiyero smiling at her, almost giggling.

"Can I help you blue printed sir?" Fiyero laughed at the given nickname.

"Why my dear emerald, you seem to be searching for something. May I be of assistance?"

"Yes hunter of the million...no hundred...how many years? Thousand! Thousand year grass place."

Fiyero laughed again, holding his side. Crope and Tibbett came over to his sides and lifted him up. They placed him carefully in a chair and as one began fake thumping on the boys chest, the other pretended to checks his vitals.

Everyone laughed and Glinda moved back over to the table. Crope grabbed the girls wrist and said, "Quick! You have to give the boy mouth to mouth!" Glinda was then softly tossed into Fiyero's lap with a loud squeak. The blond looked around in discomfort, trying to think of a way out of it. Her eyes locked onto Elphaba's once again.

Fiyero, knowing the young girl didn't much appreciate being touched (having found that out when kissing her on the cheek goodbye and having the girl jumped backwards) began to feign dislike. "No, no, anyone but her!" Fiyero winked at Glinda, who quickly jumped off his lap and lunged forward, only to land on Elphaba's. Their two noses almost bumped, as the blond tried to slow her escape.

Avaric, with Shenshen and Pfannee had sometime vanished into the mens bathroom. Milla and Boq sat laughing at Crope trying to give Fiyero mouth to mouth, while Tibbett loosely held the boy down. All eyes were away as Elphaba's mind started to race.

_Oh my those lips are full, and pink. When did they get pink. Ouch, what's pushing into my leg? Glinda certainly moved off of Fiyero's lap fast. I always thought she liked the boy. Well, maybe not like _**that** _but I still thought she flirted with the boy more than others. Why was she afraid to touch him? She isn't afraid to touch me. I mean, she's practically sitting on my lap! No, she _is _sitting on my lap. Oh__, it's my drink, how'd that get there? She certainly is warm. A nice cozy warm though, not too hot. Her eyes are certainly sparkling. I wonder if she's as drunk as me. How many drinks has she had? One, two, three..._

Glinda leaned in and kissed Elphaba on the lips. Peck. Peck. The blond didn't know why she did it, oh well, that's not true. The blond had spent many nights looking over at Elphaba, wishing to be held by the green girl. Peck. Peck. She decided to go for it. Elphaba wasn't stopping her, maybe she'd tried for a real kiss.

_Five, six, seven. Seven kisses. Still seven. Maybe I'll try for eight?_


End file.
